Fiction Faceoff Episode 8: Claire Harvey vs Erina Shindo
by Catman1998
Summary: Fame, blonde twin hairs, fortune, mechs, and fanservice collide as the Queen Claire Harvey of the US of Liberia from Hundred battles it out against Tail Yellow herself, Erina Shindo from Gonna be the Twintail. As the old saying goes, there can only be one!


Fiction Faceoff

Episode 8: Claire Harvey vs Erina Shindo

No research...just good old fashion bloodshed.

BEGIN!

Disclaimer: This episode contains that is too suggestive for younger audiences. Read at your own risk.

The battle after a huge battle Erina had against an Ultimegil known as Doggildy, she transformed out of her Tail Yellow form and into her normal human being form. She looked up at the sun and realize it was starting to set.

Erina: Oh goodness me! I better get home before it turns dark!

?: Sorry little missy, but that's not going to happen.

Erina turned around and saw a chubby big breasted girl with blonde twin drills that was in a red spandex suit.

Erina: You. I know you! You're Claire Harvey! **THE** Queen Claire Harvey of Little Garden Academy!

Claire: And I know who you are, Erina Shindo! Student Council President of Yogetsu High School! Daughter and future headmistress of the Shindo family! Or should I say...Tail Yellow!

Erina jumped up. She could not believe that Claire knew about her being Tail Yellow of the twintails. Before she could ask Claire how she knew about her being Tail Yellow, Claire interrupted her.

Claire: And before you ask, that information is classified. But either way, we're basically the same in every category.

Erina: What are you talking about?

Claire: The fact that we are the top of our schools and that we both seek justice. What I am trying to say is that their can only be one rich blonde twin haired mech fighting heroine in Japan. You and the twintails must stand down and let the true professionals, the Hundreds, do our jobs. Walk away and I will let you live and we can forget this conversation even happened in the first place.

Erina: Sorry madam president, but that's not going to happen. We twintails have been doing just fine over in this area of Japan. You should be the one that needs to go back where you came from and let the twintails do our job here. There doesn't need to be a fight.

Claire started laugh like a maniac while Erina growled at her.

Claire: (This kid cannot be serious right now. Oh well, I **really** don't want to kill her; but if it's a fight that she wants, she'll get a fight!)

She then stopped after five minutes of laughing and turned her game face on.

Claire: Alright then washboard, if that's the way you want it, then it's a fight you'll get! Prepare to meet your end!

Erina: I won't be the one dying today melon slut! You're going down...to hell!

The two activated their special forms as the true fight began.

Claire: Hundred on!

Erina: Tail on!

The two charged towards each other. Erina tried to get the first hit in, but Claire outsmarted her and curved her right fist deeply into Erina's belly.

Erina: OOF!

Erina suddenly started malfunctioning and started going so fast that she had rammed right into Claire. When Claire regained consciousness, she had noticed that Erina's face was stuck in her large rack. Claire tried punching Erina in the stomach in hopes that Erina would get out of her large melon chest, but it didn't work.

Claire: (Oh great...well, at least she didn't-wait...don't tell me that she's out cold!)

Claire continued to punch Erina in the gut, but when Erina regained her consciousness, she thrusted both of her feet deeply into Claire's stomach.She then grabbed Claire by her twin drills and slammed her against the ground so very hard. Her face was eventually out of Claire's watermelon chest.

Erina: (Thank god I escaped from that! It was so hot in there!)

Claire was completely dazed and had no idea what just happened. Erina then grabbed the star dazed Claire and super punched her in the face so hard that she (Claire) went flying and crashing right into a boulder. She immediately regained her consciousness as her nose was bruised pink.

Claire: (Alright, that's it. Fun's over!) Hey Erina! Get a load of...THIS!

Claire's hundred pulled out eight laser cannons and each one fired upon Erina. Erina tried dodging left and right in order to avoid the lasers.

Claire: (Now's my chance! Time for my lightning ninja stomach punch attack! The same one I did on Hayato back when we first dueled.)

Erina saw Claire rush at her at ninja fast as the Queen delivered a deep brutal uppercut into the Shindo daughter's belly as she drilled her fist in deeper and deeper.

Erina: OOF!

Erina the grabbed Claire by the head and kicked her in the face so hard that she went flying into a pile of rocks. When Claire got back up, she began clapping and smirked right at Erina.

Erina: Accepted your defeat already?

Claire: Far from it. I have never met someone who did this amount of damage to me before! But you seriously think that you're the only one who always wanted to be a hero when they grew up? Think again! There are many reasons why I am who I am today. I earned that because I never gave up trying to fulfill my dreams of becoming a hero. And you miss are just a Japanese Barbie doll playing magical girl. As the old saying goes: Bigger is better! And you will feel the wrath of my foot when I shove it up your ass!

Erina: It doesn't matter what position you are in, anyone can fulfill their dreams no matter how rich or poor they are.

Claire: Says the one who won't be flying out of here.

Erina: Huh?

Claire pulled out a detonator and gave Erina a kitty kat smile.

Claire: Oh, I may or may not have strapped a semtex bomb to your back while you were knocked out inside my large melon titties. Don't worry, you'll live...for now.

Erina: Oh you God-

Claire pressed the activate button and Erina's flight gear for her Tail Yellow form was blown to smithereens. Erina was unharmed, but she could no longer fly back how home now. Before she could react, Claire charged right at her.

Claire: Alright little miss dress up, it's time for my come back!

The Queen did a Dragon Ball saiyan combo on Erina by punching and kicking her in multiple places. The face, the stomach, the breasts, and even the groin. When she tried to do a right hook to Erina's face, Erina grabbed her and did a super hard punch into Claire's boobs. This sent her flying yet again. When Claire got back up, she felt a magic bullet penetrate through her stomach. She coughed up blood before looking back up at Erina and gave off a smirk.

Claire: You...clever...bitch…

Claire activated her laser cannon arms and shot Erina in the belly button. Erina looked down at her belly button and saw blood pouring out of her navel like a waterfall. She then started getting very angry.

Erina: That's it! I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!

Erina combined all of her magical guns into one giant big cannon. Claire was not amused.

Claire: So it's going to be like that no isn't it? Very well then! Give it all you've got!

The two fired their two giant lasers at each other hoping that it could kill their opponent. However, Claire's lasers were getting pushed to her.

Claire: No…this cannot be!

Erina: Here's something my cannon can do that your laser cannons cannot. ACTIVATION OVERDRIVE!

Erina's magical cannon laser increased thrice the power of Claire's laser cannons. Claire tried to put her laser cannon's away and fly away; but the massive frequency of Erina's magical laser had completely destroyed Claire's hundred from the flight gear to the laser cannons. All her hundred was now, was a leather spandex suit.

Erina: Say goodnight you skunk!

Claire: You bitch ass who-

Erina decreased the power of her laser as it penetrated through Claire chest. The impact of it almost obliterated her large breasts like the pop of a balloon as Claire's corpse fell to the ground. Erina deactivated her Tail Yellow form as she walked over to Claire's dead body.

Erina: Like you said, there can only be one-UGH!

Erina's belly started growling, but due to the numerous punches, kicks, and the fact that she had been shot in her belly button turned the growling of her gut into a painful state. She lifted up her shirt and saw that she had multiple bruises on her tummy. And when she went to put her finger in her navel, she felt that she now had a hole in it.

Erina: *sigh* Mother, Mikoto, and Soji are going to kill me when I get home. Come to think of it...how **am** I going to get home now that my flight gear is destroyed?

Winner: Erina Shindo

Next Episode: Raven vs Shadow (DC vs Sonic the Hedgehog)

Author's Note: Well that episode was...something. Oh well, this upcoming next episode was a request by a subscriber of mine from my YouTube channel named Super Anime Unboxing Wolf. Unboxing Wolf, if you are reading this, I hope that you'll like this next episode.


End file.
